De Costas Nuas
by XL Nozes
Summary: Talvez ter ido noite a dentro virando copos de rum com o capitão, enquanto o resto da tripulação aproveitava a única noite em que estariam atracados, não tivesse sido uma boa ideia. [Conteúdo Adulto] [Two-shot] [PWP] [AU]


Então, eu estava ponderando uma discussão que tive sobre orientação sexual e identidade de gênero. E eu estava a fim de escrever um anal. Resultou nisso.

Desde já, peço desculpas de alguém ficar ofendido, mas o aviso está dado.

Ah, e não existe acuidade histórica nenhuma, ok?

Este é o primeiro capítulo de dois.

* * *

><p><strong>De Costas Nuas<strong>

* * *

><p>Talvez ter ido noite a dentro virando copos de rum com o capitão, enquanto o resto da tripulação aproveitava a única noite em que estariam atracados, não tivesse sido uma boa ideia.<p>

- Ora, capitão, é claro que eu sei o que eles estão fazendo!

Nós dois estávamos sentados no chão do cômodo que era usado majoritariamente pelo alto-escalão do navio. A garrafa de rum estava quase no fim. Eu queria dizer que era culpa minha, mas a verdade é que eu havia bebido 4 goles. Praticamente quatro vezes mais do que era o meu habitual.

O capitão estava a alguns passos de distância. As costas contra a parede, um joelho dobrado onde ele apoiava o cotovelo.

- Família pobre. Duas irmãs mais velhas. – Dei de ombros. – A vida não é fácil para as mulheres pobres.

Os olhos claros dele se fixaram em mim. Havia algo de incomum neles. O capitão não era fácil de ler. Mas havia algo que exalava dele que comandava autoridade, como se os desejos dele fossem os meus também. Sem perceber, eu continuava a explicar.

- Acho que antes dos meus 10 anos eu vi pela primeira vez como uma mulher pobre era tratada pelos homens ricos da Casa do Lorde. Não é bonito.

- Suas irmãs? – a voz dele era suave e meio rouca. Os tripulantes costumavam rir e dizer que era porque ele não gostava de falar. A verdade é que parecia um suspiro.

- Sim. Elas eram moças bonitas. Foram convidadas a trabalhar na Casa quando eu tinha 9 anos. – Um sorriso escapou quando lembrei de Tenyou, a mais velha, mais bela e mais brava. – Minha irmã mais velha sempre dizia "É por isso que nos fazem usar saias, para facilitar o acesso".

Talvez o meu palavreado tivesse menos a ver com os olhos do capitão e mais a ver com sexto gole de rum.

- Você não saiu cedo de casa.

- Quinze anos dificilmente é considerado tarde, capitão. Quando se é vizinho da humilhação constante, quando se tem as irmãs chorando pela noite porque acham que estão com uma cria do Lorde na barriga, a idade faz pouca diferença.

- Mas isso não significa que você tenha experimentado.

Os meus olhos foram da garrafa em direção aos olhos dele mais rápido do que eu tinha conseguido inspirar. Não acredito que eu teria essa conversa com o meu capitão.

Às vezes, eu tinha quase certeza que ele sabia mais sobre mim do que ele deixava claro.

Só que quase certeza não era certeza.

- Não, não significa – tentei ser breve.

- O que eles ensinavam para as crianças no seu povoado?

Era difícil prever as expressões dele. As pálpebras estavam mais caídas que o normal e eu tinha suspeitava que a embriaguez dele era mais do que transparecia.

- Era um povoado pequeno, com um vigário muito relapso.

- Você assistia ao que os animais faziam na fazenda?

Eu engoli. Rum, não saliva. Não tinha certeza de como essa conversa terminaria. O ar despreocupado com o qual ele fazia cada pergunta me dava arrepios de estar suprindo apenas uma mórbida curiosidade.

- Sim, capitão. Que criança que cresce em uma fazendo não vê?

Tive certeza de que havia perdido o pouco de controle que tinha sobre a situação. Ele me olhava analiticamente enquanto tomava mais um gole da bebida.

Meu corpo estava quente. O álcool não ajudava a resfriar minhas entranhas, pelo contrário. Ele se acumulava na minha barriga e corria em direção às pernas. Havia uma pressão entre as minhas coxas que eu sabia muito bem o que era. Eu sentia atração por ele e ela estava saindo do controle.

- Era permitido que vocês se masturbassem?

Todo o ar que havia dentro da cabine entrou nos meus pulmões, todo o calor que havia no meu corpo se dividiu entre as minhas bochechas e o meu baixo ventre. Sentia os meus dedos gelados.

- N-Não era um assunto sobre o qual falávamos – escapou por entre os meus lábios.

- Então, você se masturbava?

Pelos céus.

Tentei responder. Mas o ar que eu tinha conseguido expelir para formular a frase anterior havia sido o máximo e agora eu só conseguia anuir histericamente. O que eu deveria dizer? Sim, eu me masturbo e, às vezes, penso em você – acho que não.

Eu havia tido conversas com Tenyou sobre como as coisas aconteciam entre um homem e uma mulher. Sobre o que fazer para que fosse menos doloroso. Eu sabia como as coisas aconteciam.

Ele parou de falar por alguns instantes. Bebeu mais dois goles. Eu bebi mais um. Apreciei o líquido queimando a minha garganta. Eu precisava de um lugar mais quente que a minha entreperna para me distrair. Eu havia bebido o último gole de rum e não sentia mais nenhuma coordenação entre meus dedos e a minha mente. Certamente o capitão estava pior.

Então, ele se moveu. A perna que estava dobrada impulsionou-o para frente enquanto ele usava a outra para cruzar o caminho entre nós. As mãos contra o chão para manter o equilíbrio.

Observei-o enquanto o seu rosto ficava progressivamente maior, minha mente lenta demais para entender o que significava isso.

Instantes mais tarde, a boca dele estava sobre a minha. Era forte, sabia a rum. Eu nunca tinha feito isso. Também não lembrava de ter visto alguém fazê-lo. Era inesperado e era… bom.

Uma pressão atrás da minha nuca fazia com que eu não precisasse me esforçar para resistir à força que os lábios dele faziam contra os meus. Então, tão abruptamente quanto havia começado, parou. O capitão se afastou, seus olhos fixos em mim. Ele deve ter visto algo de que gostou, porque em instantes um daqueles sorrisos leves, meio de lado, dele apareceu.

Um dos dedos dele apertou o meu queixo, movendo-o para baixo. Quando ele se aproximou de novo, tinha acesso à toda a minha boca. Primeiro ele mordeu o meu lábio inferior, depois lambeu-o. Aquela pressão na minha entreperna latejava por mais que eu apertasse as minhas coxas. Devo ter começado a responde-lo, porque logo meus dedos tinham achado o caminho para os cabelos dele, puxando-o para mim.

Os pelos do seu rosto, escuros, eram suaves e longos. A medida em que ele se movia, acariciando a minha boca de diferentes ângulos, eu sentia a barba roçar contra o meu queixo.

O álcool havia dado conta da inibição e eu explorava a boca dele com a minha. Uma pequena lambida na ponta do céu-da-boca dele fê-lo reagir, se afastando de mim e me olhando curiosamente. Ignorei a pausa, mordi-o. Uma vez no queixo, outra vez nos lábios superiores.

A pressão contra a minha espádua me incomodava. Foi essa pequena dor que me fez pensar que havia algo de errado. Minha mão direita palpou o chão até achar a resposta: eu estava deitada. Em algum ponto, eu havia me deitado sobre o chão e o capitão havia se colocado de quatro sobre mim.

Repeti-me: quase certeza não é certeza. Enquanto tentava me apoiar nos cotovelos para erguer-me.

A boca dele estava sobre a minha, mais insistente que antes. Senti meus lábios incharem pelo impacto, mas isso só fazia-os mais sensíveis. Os dedos dele correram pela lateral do meu corpo até chegar ao quadril. Ali, eles aninharam-se em direção ao chão, colocando-se sob o meu corpo.

- Você já teve alguma experiência aqui?

Meus olhos eram duas luas cheias, tenho certeza.

- No meu… traseiro?

A forma como ele acenou parecia mais questionar que me afirmar. Minha boca se abriu e se fechou antes de eu conseguir mover a cabeça para os lados.

- Gostaria de experimentar?

Céus, eu gostaria? A forma como os músculos do meu ventre se contraiam me dizia que sim. Era algo que eu nunca havia imaginado, mas…

- É doloroso?

- Não se for feito de jeito certo. Preciso que você vá me dizendo o que está sentindo a cada momento.

Como ele conseguia ser tão articulado estando tão bêbado?

Eu estava com a pele toda entumecida.

Eu gostaria de dizer que tive alguma linha de raciocínio. Que pensei a) o que era o pior que poderia acontecer? Eu não gostar?; b) e se a quase certeza virar certeza no meio disso?; c) o que acontecerá na manhã seguinte?

A verdade é que eu só queria algo que aliviasse a atração que eu sentia por aquele homem e minhas coxas não estavam mais dando conta do recado.

- Tudo bem.

Aquela era a minha voz? Céus, e eu achando que era um bom adolescente.

Ele se levantou até estar de pé, ajudou-me a fazer o mesmo e afastou-se alguns passos.

- Se apoie naquela parede com as mãos.

Eu obedeci, mais por hábito do que por entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Fique um pouco mais para trás. As pernas mais afastadas. Isso.

Eu estava zonza. Ficar de pé não era ideal depois de ter bebido tanto. As pernas afastadas me deixavam mais vulnerável e ansiosa. Queria levar a mão à minha entreperna para resolver o problema, mas a voz dele era tão altiva que eu não ousava fazer nada além do que ele dizia.

- Abaixe as calças. Só até abaixo das nádegas e as amarre de novo. Não queremos fazer sujeira.

Céus. Ele estava diretamente atrás de mim e havia puxado uma cadeira para sentar-se. Isso estava saindo do controle.

- Masturbe-se.

Se não houvesse álcool antes disso, eu jamais teria aceitado o comando. Mas a falta de inibição havia acabado com todas as minhas barreiras e a excitação latejava pelos meus poros. Usualmente, eu teria passado os dedos pela língua antes de iniciar, mas a excitação era tão grande que não foi necessário.

- Eu quero que você faça isso até gozar.

Meus músculos se contraíram se tal forma que eu achei que gozaria naquele instante.

Eu achava que excitação maior que esse não existia. E eu estava errada.

Olhei para trás, hesitante, ele estava relaxado contra a cadeira. A calça aberta o suficiente para que ele conseguisse mover as mãos sobre o próprio membro. Meus joelhos tremeram um gemido involuntário escapou.

O membro dele era vermelho, quase arroxeado na ponta, úmida. A mão dele subia a descia em uma velocidade que ela não era capaz de acompanhar naquela distância.

- Use a outra mão para abrir as nádegas.

Abri, tremendo. Batia contra a parede pela falta de equilíbrio. Apoiei-me com o ombro e continuei sem pensar uma segunda vez. A exposição aos olhos dele era uma carícia por si só. Meus movimentos ficaram mais rápidos, tão rápidos quanto os dele. Meus quadris curvavam-se por si sós. Afastando dele a imagem desejada. Meus músculos espasmavam concentricamente.

- Você está quase gozando.

Achei que fosse uma pergunta. Tentei responder.

- Goze.

A mão que abria as minhas nádegas agarrou-se desesperadamente contra a parede. Minhas pernas travaram em uma posição que eu não conseguia controlar, meu braço direito tremia tentando segurar os movimentos espasmódicos dos meus quadris. Tentei inspirar, mas o ar não vinha. Havia pontos pretos ao redor da minha visão. Eu não tinha mais força para pensar eu como eu sobreviveria sem ar.

- Agora pegue o gozo e passe entre as nádegas.

O meu ombro continuava apoiado contra a parede. Peguei a umidade com a mão esquerda, a menos cansada, e fiz o que ele pedia.

- Está sentindo esse buraquinho? Concentre-se nele. Tente passar o gozo dentro do anel.

Céus. Só a minha mão direita tinha habilidades para isso. Ergui-a, muito mais úmida que a outra. Meus dedos tatearam o caminho que ele havia falado, meu indicador penetrou o pequeno orifício lentamente. Senti os músculos do ventre se contraírem pela sensação.

Era estranho. Uma camada grossa pressionava o meu dedo e o empurrava para fora. Coloquei o segundo, tentei imitar os movimentos de ida e vinda que já me eram conhecidos.

Minha entreperna estava quente novamente. Queria apernas as coxas, como era de costume, mas ele não havia dito que eu poderia mover as pernas. Continuei os movimentos, facilitados agora pelos quadris.

O barulho da cadeira se movendo me fez olhar para trás. Ele tinha o membro rígido na mão, mas era óbvio que havia gozado. A pele brilhava pela umidade que ele havia espalhado cuidadosamente.

Ele apertou as minhas nádegas, afastando-as para observar melhor.

- Mais rápido.

Eu obedeci, completamente disponível para uma segunda rodada. Com a proximidade, eu conseguia ouvir a respiração dele, senti-la contra a minha nuca. Lentamente, ele puxou o meu pulso até ter tirado os meus dedos de dentro de mim. Vi-o cuspir em dois dedos, levando-os para o meu orifício e massageando-o. Eu empurrava os quadris contra ele ansiando a penetração.

Sem muitas delongas, ele pressionou o membro contra a minha entrada. Eu nunca senti tanta antecipação antes. O caminho não era fácil, eu sentia a pele esticando. O capitão afastou-se e repetiu o movimento de cuspir nos dedos, massagear-me e tentar me penetrar algumas vezes, cada vez indo mais fundo. Eu conseguia sentir cada diferença de diâmetro a medida em que a cabeça avançava. Era como se houvesse diversos pontinho de prazer e ele estava roçando contra todos eles.

- Cuspa o máximo que conseguir aqui. – Ele me oferecia a mão dele. Sem pensar duas vezes, fiz.

Ele estava afastado, apenas a ponta dentro de mim, a pressão nunca diminuía. Senti algumas batidas contra as nádegas, como se ele estivesse se masturbando. Inspirei fundo, os músculos tremendo pela antecipação, relaxando a meu pedido. Então, a pressão aprofundou-se, senti-o aproximar-se até seu ventre bater na minha lombar, a cabeça dele passando um anel de tensão dentro de mim que eu não sabia que existia. Eu tentei evitar o longo gemido que escapou, sem sucesso.

- Agora, quem vai te masturbar serei eu.

- Não! – a exclamação veio mais rápido que qualquer pensamento coerente.

Quase certeza não era certeza.

- Eu tenho mais experiência comigo – disse, emendando.

Não quis olhar para trás quando ouvi a bufada de ar.

- Então faça.

Eu fiz.

Meus dedos começaram a se mover lentamente, avaliando a sensibilidade após o primeiro orgasmo. A pele estava sensível, mas disposta. Senti-o sair de mim e voltar parcimoniosamente. Eu conseguia sentir cada curva dele dentro de mim. Uma onda de prazer me inundou, minha mão aumentando a velocidade automaticamente.

Tudo parecia tão completamente cheio, apertado. Era a pressão mais prazerosa que eu já havia sentido.

Eu continuava os movimentos instintivamente, empurrando o quadril contra o dele. O mundo era um mar de sensações. Fechei os olhos para aproveitá-las ao máximo.

- Mais rápido. – Levei um tempo para perceber eu havia feito o pedido. Ele consentiu, segurando-se em mim e aumentando a velocidade. O barulho das peles batendo uma contra a outra ecoavam na cabine junto com os meus gemidos incontroláveis.

Afastei mais as pernas, tentando melhorar o acesso para ambos. Minha coluna estava curvada, uma não segurava a nuca dele, prendendo a testa do capitão contra o meu ombro. A excitação mantinha o meu corpo entumecido. Havia algo de completamente primal e, céus, eu nunca havia desejado tanto alguma coisa! Eu queria mais, mais dele, mais rápido, mais!

- Mais… me penetra, mais – eu consegui murmurar perdidamente entre os grunhidos.

Eu me sentia livre, sem controle dos meus movimentos, não tinha mais controle de mim. Meu peito estava apertado, mas era um aperto quente. A respiração dele batia contra as minhas costas num ritmo cadencial que me fazia querer apertá-lo contra mim. As pontadas de prazer causadas pela minha mão me faziam alternar entre jogar meu quadril para frente e atingi-las mais plenamente e jogá-lo para trás e sentir a penetração mais funda.

Eu não sabia quando ou o porquê, mas tudo aquilo estava ficando mais do que cabia dentro de mim. A sensação de movimento dos meus músculos foi eclipsada pela fraqueza nos meus membros, o aperto descendo pelo meu abdômen em direção ao baixo ventre, cada vez maior.

Então, era como uma onda, suave, percorrendo o meu corpo. Como se eu fosse o navio em um mar calmo. Uma sensação que começava no topo das minhas coxas. Tentei me concentrar nos movimentos que eu ainda conseguia coordenar com a mão, cada vez mais espasmódicos, nos impulsos de prazer que vinham do membro dele percorrendo a minha extensão, na pressão que eu sentia de dentro e que parecia cada vez maior.

As ondas ficaram maiores, vindas de todos os lados, uma tempestade e eu estou na ponta do barco, sentindo-a me arrastar. E eu vou cair. Não, não cair, me deixar levar. Relaxar. Eu estou à borda de algo incrível. Os dedos dele apertam o meu quadril até deixar marcas, minha mão tenta articular os últimos dois movimentos que me jogam pela borda. Meu corpo está indo, as bordas escuras cobrem toda a minha visão, o controle sobre o meu corpo se perde, eu estou vibrando por todas as partes. Consigo senti-lo maior dentro de mim, expandindo a pressão até a ponta de todos os meus dedos, até que ela se esvai e me abandona. Uma umidade quente se acumula em mim enquanto os joelhos perdem as forças e me levam ao chão, o corpo do capitão caindo junto ao meu, enquanto tudo escurecia até apagar.

Tentei me levantar, mas os meus músculos não tinham força para isso. A vela acessa na cabine parecia mais esverdeada. Um olhar para trás me disse que o capitão havia pegado no sono.

Eu precisava sair dali antes que os outros tripulantes chegassem. Arrumei as nossas roupas, sem tentar me levantar, dando tempo para as pernas.

Não foi suficiente. O caminho entre a cabine e a sala de dormir foi lento, arrastado e trêmulo. O canto que eu chamava de meu nunca foi tão acolhedor. Me deixei cair, a sensação de umidade ainda entre as pernas enquanto eu me permitia, finalmente, descansar.

* * *

><p>NA.:<p>

Eu me diverti não usando nenhuma referência ortográfica no feminino para nenhum personagem. Ha.

Atenção! Se forem tentar sexo anal usem bastante lubrificante e nunca esqueçam o preservativo. E não façam penetração vaginal após ter feito penetração anal. É infecção na certa, ok?

Obs.: Quem entender qual é a do título ganha um biscoito.


End file.
